Remembering Today
by oRaNGExDaZE
Summary: was once Forget Her Lee A fanfic about weird occurrences in the Naruto characters' lives, parodies, random talks, love, and an attempt at being serious in the prologue by talking about emo childhoods.4 OCs Yukio, Asa, Nariko from Forget Her Lee and ?


Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and some companies... I do not own Naruto...I don't even own my keyboard, it, in it's own way pwns me.(Always making me press caps lock on purpose!) Anyway, this fanfiction was made for entertainment purposes only.

Key

"speaking ..."  
'thinking'

Note: I'm deleting my other story. Why?...Well...most of the stories will be in this fic but I'm deleting it because I hated where it was going I began disliking 2 original characters for mine, lets see who can guess which characters and why.

Prologue

Naruto:  
I can't remember anything as hard as I try. Memories of my parents are nonexistent. My earliest memory is when I was three. Running around in the orphanage and then tripping. And as I got up, I saw an older boy leaving with a man and woman. The nurse, who was behind me, told me that he had been adopted and had a new family now. I remember asking, "Will I be adopted too?" She smiled and lied, "Someday."

The next memory is one of a girl crying. I remember seeing her blue eyes filled with tears."What's wrong?" I asked her. She stared at me for minute; I had never talked to her because she is one year older than me. "...I want...a family." she said. "Everyone at the orphanage is a big family." I recited, with a smile, what I was always told. "NO! Not that. I want a real family, a mom and dad!" I only recently turned 4 and was confused. What were a mom and dad anyway? I remember her taking my hand and escaping together from the orphanage to the park. I was never taken to the park without the rest of the orphans and adults until now. I saw adults with children and heard them saying "Mommy! Daddy!"  
"See? That's what I want." Parents and children were laughing, having fun and enjoying life together. And with that she took my hand and took us back. As we walked back I told her my name and she just said, "I know." I asked for her name and she answered, "Nariko." We didn't become friends, more like siblings I would guess. We looked out for each other but soon her attention shifted from me to a new girl, Tenten, orphaned when her father died. She comforted her and I was jealous.

Then the three of us were a small perfect family. We had decided that if one of us was adopted we would beg them to adopt the other two, to stay together. But we had nothing to worry about, we were never adopted.  
As we grew, Nariko and Tenten went off to the academy without me. I spent my days alone in the park waiting for kids my age to come and play with me and I would be happy but their parents would then take them away as the sun started setting. I was alone and started crying. When I got back I was scolded for running away from the orphanage. All the adults came to me, and an idea rested in my mind. I can I get everyone's attention if I get in trouble.   
But soon the adults' stares from outside the orphanage affected me. I never noticed how cold their stare was or how their voices turned to whispers when I walked passed them. I got in so much trouble that the Hokage came to me. "Naruto, why are you like this?" I looked to the right. "I don't know. Why are you old?" He chuckled. I didn't offend him? I thought if was a good offensive thing to say I mean women always scold me when I say that. "Just try not to get in a lot of trouble." He walked away but not before patting me on the head. "What am I? A dog?" I said as he walked, but I just heard him chuckle. I soon found out that a Hokage is strong, powerful, respected, a leader, and loved by the people. And I knew that I wanted to be Hokage. To be loved and respected. 

Nariko:  
I always wished that my parents would come back and say, "Nariko, we finally found you!" and that I being in the orphanage was a mistake. I always wanted this and nothing more. I pictured my mother with light brown hair(not the bright orange hair I have) with hazel eyes and was a queen. And my father with blonde short hair and blue eyes like mine and that he was a king that everyone respected. And together the three of us would live in a beautiful castle in the land that we ruled.  
But my fairy tale never came true. I believed this would happen. I was never told anything about them, which still makes me believe that maybe they are alive and looking for me. I kept imagining that my parents and I were caught in some storm and that then some ninja from another village saved me and left me here. Or that my parents were on a mission and lost their memory, yes that's why they haven't come for me. Or maybe, they were dead...no...Never!  
I stopped believing in these fairytales and started thinking, "I'll just look for them when I'm an awesome and respected ninja!" That was my goal. To be a great ninja. Even though I was set to look for my parents later on in life, I was still lonely. I cried and cried, and one day someone saw me. Naruto, I hadn't noticed before, but we have the same eyes, bright blue eyes that show strength and pride, but behind them, there's loneliness. Not everyone at the orphanage is depressed and angry at life, most of the kids like it here, but maybe because there's so few of us, I forget everyone else and their feelings, so I guess I can't speak on their behalf. But Naruto, I know he has it harder than me, I and the older kids know why everyone in the village gives him cold stares. I never cared, until he started following me around, then I saw him like a little brother, but he was still troubled even with me by his side, and I remember wishing that I could take his pain away. 

Tenten, she was left alone in the world. I don't know what drew me to her, she was kinda plain looking, and looked... well plain. I remember talking to her for no reason, something drew me to her. Her hair? No it was always down. Her clothes? No. I can't recall.

Tenten:  
I remember my parents well. My father looks exactly like me; or rather I look exactly like him. Brown eyes and hair, tan skin. But he had strong, rough, hands which showed years of hard work, and his face was always in a smile. My mother was beautiful. She had soft wavy light brown hair, beautiful green eyes, and soft skin that was a healthy pale but soon turned sickly.  
He was a farmer, and she was a ninja. How they met and fell in love I don't know. Although my father was just a farmer, I admired him so much. But what I really wanted to be was a ninja, just like my mother. And my mother's idol was Tsunade so as I grew older I learned more about her, and wanted to be like her. So in a way I shared my mother's dream, to be a great female ninja like Tsunade. So much in fact, that I dropped my family name. I would be referred to only as Tenten. What? Tsunade is known just as Tsunade, so why not? My mother died when I was 4. Everyone knew the disease was going to end her life. I don't know of what exactly she died of, but I'll find out when I'm of age to get all of her records and notebooks too. My father died when I was 6. Two years after my mother died. I know exactly what he died of, loneliness. He had me, but the love of his life was gone. He couldn't push forward anymore. I saw his heart break more with each day. Until, he finally he gave up.

I was taken to the orphanage. I cried when I got there. The other children went off playing among themselves. Maybe they just didn't want to feel another person's pain. I hugged my knees and remembered my mommy and daddy.

"Hello?"

Someone's voice called from the light.

"Are you ok?"  
Another person.

I looked up. A boy and girl were beside me.

"You have pretty hair." said the girl. "Unlike my ugly orange hair." She glared at her stands of orange hair between her fingers. But to me her hair was beautiful. Better than my plain brown hair. And her eyes were bright blue, prettier than my dull plain brown eyes.

"Don't cry." said the boy with blond hair and bright blue eyes.

"If you put your hair in a ponytail, you would look like Sailor Jupiter!" exclaimed the boy.

"But she has green eyes." I said. 

"How about Chun Li!" The girl yelled out with excitement.

"Excuse me, but what are your names?"

"I'm Nariko!" said the girl.

"And I'm Naruto!" said the boy proudly.

Surprisingly they then became my friends and after 4months I finally wore my hair in two buns. (Why after 4 months? Because it took me 2 months to perfect the hair style...plus my hair was a little bit short.)

"You look very cute." said Nariko and Naruto.

I know its stupid, but because they called me cute with my hair in buns, I never ever wanted to put my hair down. 

Asa:

My father died when I was at a young age. I want to say that I was two years old. He and my mother were from the same clan. Our clan uses birds to fight. Beautiful small birds that can …um grow? Or transform? Large enough so we can ride them. They obey and love us back. Like my bird Haru.

My mom then remarried to a wealthy man, he is a good man, but his daughter Kana ….she really hated us. I tried to make her open up to me.

"Hello Kana-nesan!" I remember saying as I walked to my class.

"Don't refer to me as your sister!" yelled Kana as she left.

I thought having an older sister would be fun, but after the wedding it seemed her hate grew...

"DIE!" yelled Kana.

She kept shaking Haru's bird cage.

"NO! HARU! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I cried as Haru shrieked and panicked. "Please stop you're scaring him!" I yelled as my tears fell to the ground.

"NO!" yelled Kana as she then pushed me to the floor. In came running Kana's dad and my mom.

"KANA!" her father stern voice rang into Kana's ears. "What are you doing!"

"Nothing!" said Kana as I quickly took Haru and started healing his small wounds, while mom helped me.

"Kana! Why did you do that to Haru?!"

"It's just a stupid bird!"

I cried as I held my little brown bird in my small hands. Then I heard a loud smack.

"Daddy? Why!" asked Kana as she cried and held her red cheek. "Why did you hit me?! It's cuz you like that stupid girl and woman better than me! I'm your family! Not them! Why did you hit me?! "

"Because you're a spoiled brat!" yelled her father. "Now go to your room!"

I began avoiding her everyday. At least Haru was ok. I love my Haru, he even led me to first friends and crush, but that's a story for another time.

Shino:

...I don't really know what to say here. Um...I didn't really have an emo childhood like everyone else. I mean sure kids were disgusted when they found out I had bugs living inside of me. And also that I didn't talk as much and wore sunglasses. But they didn't dare go against me.

Some girls feared me because of my bugs. Boys would walk past, except Kiba, I think he had an obsession over me. He always urged me to play with him. I would decline, but thank him for the invitation. I would train with my father everyday and watch...I don't feel like sharing anymore.

Yukio:

Awesome! I get an origin thingy. Ok well……..um I am originally from the Land of Grass and my beautiful mother and I came to Konoha when I was 10 years old because our village sucks!. I don't know my dad, so I guess that makes me a most likely bastard….uh yeah. My mom never talks about him….. Anyways! I love women! All women are beautiful in their own special way! I seriously want a girlfriend! Or a boyfriend….that would be hot….uh so yeah. I think that's all. COOL! Mine's like the shortest one. Well Shino and I are tied. I guess. Well if you had my ability you wouldn't have had to read all this origin thingys just transform into them and get a headache caused by tons of memories of all these people. Anyway bye!

End of Prologue

Note: I fricking kept rewriting this and reediting it and reproof reading. A lot of "re"s to me. So I hope you enjoyed this and bet there are still some mistakes.


End file.
